Always Darkest Before the Twilight
by xXforbiddenlongingXx
Summary: AU where Bella is the Vampire and Edward is the new guy at school! Still suck at summaries :P Angst, cutting, BellaxEdward forever! Some anti-Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is my first story, so be kind :) R&R, okay, please? It's an AU so some bits aren't the same as the book, but thats why it's an ALTERNATE universe duh, and there will be ANGST and CUTTING. I'm 100% Team Edward so I'm anti-Jacob. Don't like then DON'T READ. Pls don't flame, okay?**

**UGH! I had to repost cos some total IDIOT is flaming me and my friends so I'm reposting the story to get rid of their flames okay? Sorry to everyone. I'll keep updating.  
**

* * *

I was upset at having to move all the way to Washington, but it was for the best way, it was the only way we, as a family, could escape from Carlisle. But I don't like thinking about that, every time I do I feel the scars on my arms itching, and I want to do _that_ again. I breathed deeply and suppressed the urge. It was the first day at my new school and I had to try and fit in. Not that it was going to be easy anyway, as I had a feeling that they didn't see many Goths in Forks. I was dressed head-to-toe in black: black combat boots grew effortlessly into black jeans and I was wearing my favourite My Chemical Romance t-shirt too. The brightest thing about me was my belt. The metal studs shone in a hard line around my waist, cutting me in two like a circle of steel. I suddenly wished I wasn't wearing it. It showed everyone I was broken, that I wasn't whole and normal like them.

Normally I would have had my brothers and sisters around me for support. We're not related by blood, we were actually all adopted, but we grew up together and are just as close. They say blood is thicker than water but I don't think so, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and I are usually together. More so since... what had happened. Now they were absent, and I both hated and loved being isolated. We were all taking different classes, so I was making my way through the halls alone. I was half afraid I would get lost, but I managed to find most of my classes okay. Still, the other kids kept staring at me. Just as I had thought, they were all pretty preppy, and I was alien to them, a new species to be examined carefully. Talked about, discussed, evaluated cautiously.

It was at lunchtime that everything changed. I sat down carefully at a table with some people I recognised from my English class, although I couldn't really remember their names. I knew for sure I was sat between a geeky kid called Eric and a dark haired girl called Angela, but I wasn't listening to their conversation. I could tell already that they wouldn't relate to me, and of course the other guys were alarmed by the dark kohl eyeliner that was ringing the golden-amber orbs of my eyes.

But suddenly all the worry, the paranoia, the fear, that had been fogging my head like the perpetual mist that encircled Forks, was brushed aside and I became entirely focused. My world shrank to one point, a tiny bubble concentrated on the figure that had just entered the lunchroom.

Her hair was a shimmering waterfall of chocolate silk that rippled in response to the graceful, delicate movements of her lithe and utterly perfect body. Her skin was pale as chalk and utterly smooth, flawless, no gentle hint of rose bloomed upon the curve of her cheek. As she walked across the room I couldn't help but stare, stare at this impossible ethereal creature too beautiful to exist in this life, or even the next.

Mike noticed my fixed gaze. "Yeah," he said. "She's hot. That's Bella Swan. Don't even think about it though, she's too good for any of _us_. Doesn't date anyone in the school" He sniffed; a clear case of sour grapes. "Maybe you'll have better luck though. I mean, she's like _you, _isn't she."

My heart leapt as I noticed that Bella Swan was a Goth just like me. She was wearing a black mini skirt that drew my eye to her long luscious legs encased in delicate fishnets, rounded off in heavy black combat boots similar to my own. When she turned to look at me I saw she was wearing a Mutant Zombie Foetus tee **(AN: This is my friends' band, they're really good so check them out! Love you ToTo & Samu teehee)** and a studded choker. Her gaze pinned me to my chair; it was like she was trying to read my mind, and I felt my heart stop for a second.

I hardly ate anything at lunch. I was painfully aware of Bella sitting just a few short metres from me, but in my science class the situation got even worse. I walked into the classroom and the teacher stared at me like I was some kind of dangerous alien.

"Err... why don't you take a seat next to Miss Swan, Edward?" he stuttered ridiculously. My heart skipped a beat as I slid onto the stool next to Bella.

"Hi," I attempted, feeling all my emotions catch in my throat. They shattered right before me, becoming thousands of invisible shards that pierced me to my dark core as Bella recoiled. She pressed a hand to her mouth and looked at me with blackened angry eyes of steel. She didn't speak for the rest of the class, and sprinted away from me without a second glance when the bell sounded, an accompaniment to the staccato beat of my anguished heart and the chagrin that filled my very soul.

As I ran from the classroom choking back tears I didn't even understand, I knocked into somebody outside and fell to the floor. I looked up at a broad dark skinned boy wearing a football jersey. I'm a pretty tall guy but I felt so small at that moment that he towered over me. He grabbed me by my collar and slammed me against the wall.

"Chasing after Bella, were you?" he asked, his voice full of growling malice that chilled me even further. "She's _mine_ you understand me?" The growl intensified, he sounded almost animal.

"I just want to leave!" I whispered at this jock, knowing that he probably hated the way I dressed more than anything. He stared at me with limpid whirlpools of deep freezing hate.

"Shut up you freak! Stay away from Bella, or pay the consequences." He dropped me to the floor again and I landed like a miserable bird with broken wings. "You can call me Jacob," added the fiend. "And you'd better learn what's mine around here."

I crawled home that day more miserable than when we'd still been living with Carlisle. _Great first day at school Edward_ I thought to myself. In black moods like this I always start to remember what he did to me. I thought of Carlisle's disgusting smirk and his hands on me. He seemed so charming to everyone on the outside of the family, but he became the demon that haunted my waking nightmares. I walked into the bathroom and reached behind the mirror there. I brought out my razor from where I had hidden it. I pressed the cool declicous metal edge to my arm and saw the skin turn pale under the pressure. Pale like Bella's beautiful incandescence. Then I sliced and saw the scarlet run out, pooling on my wrist and dripping slowly into the sink like fine dark wine, the red of dark cherries and anger, lost innocence. The pain made me real, made me whole.

I dreamt of Bella that night.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? I want reviews pleeeeease! Don't just read, okay!!? And some words are different because I'm from England and we don't spell like Americans, okay?? The next chapter will be really good I promise!**

**xXforbiddenlongingXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so I know I'm rushing things a bit but I want to get to the cool stuff that will appear in later chapters (it will be awesome I promise, I have it all planned out) But pleeeease pretty please I want more reviews! I know peeps have been reading it. Reviews help to inspire me to write ;P)**

* * *

I woke up with my arms screaming in pain. Thankfully nobody noticed the plasters at breakfast, although Alice gave me some strange looks. We've always been close and she can tell if something is wrong with me. That morning I didn't give her the change to start a conversation. I was lost in a reverie of Bella. In the middle of the night I had sat up in bed and seen a slender figure outlined against the open window, the silhouette of a dark goddess. The wind blew her sweet heady scent to me but as I flicked on the light switch I saw there was nothing there. A waking dream that haunted my thoughts until I slipped back to sleep, and again all through the morning until I arrived again at school.

I saw that I had English to sleepwalk through again (I was already way ahead of the rest of my class and the teacher knew basically nothing about _Wuthering Heights _**(AN: I haven't read this book yet but I'm going to cos Stephanie Meyer said in an interview that the two characters inspied Bella and Edward so it must be like sooooo good!)**) and another science class with Bella. The though made me both deliriously happy and weep inside at the same time. I knew after just one day that she was different and special to haunt my dreams like she did, but another rejection like before and I didn't know what I would do. As I walked into the lab my breath caught in my throat as I saw her, sucking me into a riot of emotion.

"_My black rose," _I whispered silently to myself, taking in every inch of her. _"My little Miss spookiness." _

Once again I saw that the seat next to her wasn't taken and I slipped into it as swiftly as I could, expecting her to recoil again but knowing I would endure it just to be in her presence. But she didn't.

"Hello," she said quietly, in a voice that trickled into my ear like sweet golden honey and sent tingles all the way to my toes.

"I'm Bella Swan. You're Edward Cullen aren't you?"

"Yes. How do you know."

"People talk. Especially when somebody new like you comes to school. You're... unique."

"Unique how?"

She smiled at me. Her eyes were deep and liquid brown today. I found myself lost, drowning in them instantly. "Just unique. Special."

"You mean Gothic?" I asked.

"That too." She smiled, and lapsed into silence. She didn't talk much for the rest of the lesson, but it was enough. Enough to know that she didn't hate me, that we had some tenuous bond between us, as we passed the microscope back and forth. The anguish in my breast was quietened by the soothing balm of Bella's close proximity.

After class she disappeared as I was putting my books away. She moved too fast, too gracefully and I felt a void it my life again. Her going was like the setting of the sun to me.

Not that it made much difference in Forks. As I stepped outside into the car park the cold iron grey sky seemed to be a reflection of the tarmac. The ground was still icy where the rain from the night before had frozen in a slick mirror. I glanced at the gathering clouds again. Ominous, they foretold bad things to come in my mind, my soul. I fumbled for my own car keys.

That was when I turned and saw. A black van had over steered on the ice and was careering towards me, about to crush me between the side of my own silver Volvo and the pitiless wall of death that was its own side. As it sped closer, out of control, I saw the void opening before me and I welcomed it. I was reading to step into the beautiful dreamless sleep we all must go to, but Bella flashed before and I suddenly drew back in anguish. I had a reason to live!

I was dimly aware of my brothers and sisters running forwards and shrieking and reaching out, and then Bella really _was _before me, and I drowned in her eyes once more as she crouched over me. The van smashed into her but glanced away, Bella didn't flinch. Then she threw me forwards out of range of the impact, I jarred my head on the ground and was left dazed, confused, but also utterly certain.

I was still staring into Bella's eyes, a fixed point in my world, in the concussive fog that was clouding my head. Her hands, her skin, was ice cold against my own and hard as diamond and I knew, I knew more than anything at that point, that Bella wasn't human. More than that, as she returned my gaze, I knew that she knew I knew.

* * *

**Omg whats going to happen now Edward knows? I'd love to get suggestions for how you want the story to go as well as reviews. xXforbiddenlongingXx **


End file.
